


Diplomatic affairs

by Nishikoya



Series: Diplomatic affairs [1]
Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi, Rare Pairings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishikoya/pseuds/Nishikoya
Summary: Vorazun unwillingly offered to be sent on a diplomatic visit to the new homeworld of the Tal'darin. What she thought to be a  quick and meaningless mission, takes a turn she couldn't imagine.





	1. The council meeting

A meeting was being held in the war council of the Spear of Adun, it wasn't that long ago the same room was used to determine the actions against Amon’s forces. Vorazun quietly observed the other uneasy members that were waiting for the initial announcement. It was uncommon to all the War Council members and the tribe chiefs to be called to a meeting. Whatever was the content of the message that Artanis received, it should be important.

Rohana sat by her side, the older female was visibly anxious. “Young Matriarch, were you informed the reason for this sudden meeting?”

Vorazun was informed, just not by Artanis. The Nerazim Matriarch always had her ways of knowing everything that happened in Antioch as soon as possible.

“No” She lied. “But if the situation was grave, we would have been informed more urgently.”

Artanis was the last to enter the room; he noticed the uneasy feeling of the others.

“Greetings! I am pleasured to see that all of you could come to this meeting.” Artanis’ voice was relaxed; it was enough to ease a bit of the tension in the room. “The Tal'darim sent a message to inform us that they have found a new homeworld.”

“Why would they tell us this?” Vorazun asked. “They made it clear that we shouldn't meddle in their affairs.”

“They wish to maintain contact with us; they even proposed a meeting there.” Answered Artanis. “We should continue this amicable communication.”

“Are you sure, Hierarch? After the war, they refused to be part of the Daelaam and pushed away all our previous attempts of reconciliation. This change in attitude raise suspicion.” Rohana said.

“I understand your doubts. However, this could be our only chance for diplomacy with them, could be the beginning of an alliance.” Answered the Hierarch. “I am proposing we chose diplomat in this meeting, to make a visit to their homeworld.”

Immediately, everyone got tense. The silence was showing how unwilling they all were accept the idea.

Rohana sighed and spoke. “If we truly want to maintain a relationship with their people this is the wisest option.”

Vorazun looked around and got a bad feeling. Only the members of the war council got to know Alarak, so the tribe chiefs were not a good choice. The best option to this mission would be Artanis, since he was the one who had the most interactions with the Highlord, but there was no way to risk such an important figure in this mission. "And the second choice would be me." She thought and got even a worse feeling. The Nerazim started looking around in hope that someone else volunteered.

Rohana was seeing though a window, Karax looked nervously to his own fingers, Talandar was impatiently poking the table with his blade and the tribal chiefs of the Daelaam were discussing with Artanis, about the necessity of training an ambassador, instead of using an important political figure.              

“Alarak won't accept just anyone. He could see it as our lack of confidence or an insult.” Answered the Hierarch.

Rohana talked to Vorazun psionicly "Friend Vorazun, I believe you are the most fit for this mission. You know Alarak and you went to a mission with him. I saw how you could deal with him without losing your temper. This indeed is an awful mission, but if we do not choose now Artanis will probably go by himself. We cannot afford that."

"I am unwilling to go as much as anyone else, but I understand your point. It's better to resolve this the sooner as possible." Vorazun stood up and said reluctantly. “I could do this visit. It is just a simple formality. If some problem arises, I am certain that I can come back unharmed.”

“Thank you, Matriarch.” Artanis seemed satisfied.

The meeting was finished not long after the Matriarch volunteered herself to the mission. Rohana put one hand in Vorazun shoulder and spoke tenderly.

“You made the wisest choice, young Matriarch. Be careful on your visit.”

“I will. I appreciate you concern, Rohana.”

* * *

 

After the meeting, Vorazun started the travel preparations. She asked Karax to upgrade her transport ship, and the best Nerazim artisan to make an adornment she could use as a gift. In her way to the starport, Artanis came to talk to her.

“I feel a bit restless to send you alone. Maybe I should go with you.” The male protoss seemed anxious.

“I appreciate your concern, Artanis. But you talk like you don’t have confidence in my skills.” She replied seriously.

His face deepened in color “I apologize, I did not mean that. I know you are capable of handling any problem you face there by yourself, Vorazun.” He stopped for a moment and spoke softly. “Just be careful and come back as soon as possible, please.”  His hand moved to touch her, but stopped and retreated, he hoped she did not notice his gesture.

The Matriarch was surprised by his concern and could not find something to answer Artanis. She still was not accustomed to the way the he interacted with her. Artanis could be confident and straightforward in the meetings, but he seemed a bit lost when talking in private. She gave her farewell to the Hierarch and entered the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I changed the text to make it more comfortable to read. Hope it's better.


	2. Audience with the Highlord

It did not take long to reach the Tal'darin outpost that was chosen as the meeting point. Vorazun got her transport in low orbit and waited to be recalled by the convoy that was there for her.

The interior of the mothership was decorated in black and red and it was dark, but it was comfortable to Vorazun, after all, she was born in Shakuras.

The Matriarch encountered the first ascendant of the Tal'darin in the bay the vessel was received. Ji'nara was completely covered with armor; it contrasted with the light clothing of the matriarch.

“I did not expect that the Daelaam would really send someone just to witness our claim of a planet.”

“We still wish to maintain good relations with your people. A visit is a good way to start.” Vorazun answered cordially.

“It is a shame Alarak won't get the visitor he was hoping for.” Ji’nara made a gesture to follow her while walking.

“I guess he was expecting Artanis to come.”

“Precisely. But it is not like the chief of your people should be doing this type of formality.”

“If he could, he surely would make this travel himself.” The Matriarch stated honestly. 

“If you say so...” Ji'nara stopped for a moment and turned to look a Vorazun. “What do you intend with this visit?”

“I simply want to talk to your Highlord and deliver a gift. After that, I will stay for the time your Highlord find desirable. That I believe it will not be long.” Vorazun indicates the ornate box in her hands. “You probably want to inspect it, right?”

Outside of her duty, Ji'nara little cared for Alarak’s safety, but inspected the box out of curiosity. Inside it, there was a small adornment. With a black gem. The stone was beautiful cut as a cabochon; it reflected a reddish to green shine. The dark gray metal was carved in the way of the Nerazim. However, she found it to her liking.

“A well-made jewelry.” Ji'nara said without much emotion.

“I am glad you liked. I hope it pleases him as well.” Vorazun knew that was the best compliment she would get from her.

The ascendant laugh to herself. "Knowing Alarak, even if he likes it, he still will look down on your gift. But I will surely appreciate it after I defeat him the Rak'shir.” She thought.

* * *

 Alarak was sitting lazily in his throne, hand under his chin. At least where it should be. The protoss was so heavily armored that most of his face was hidden. He saw the two females approaching him.

“I brought the Daelaam visitor.” Ji'nara stated emotionless.

Alarak simply dismissed her with a gesture of hand. She left without saying anything. Even with the mask covering Ji'nara's face, Vorazun noticed she was irritated.

“I expected someone importanter, Matriarch." He stated.

Many would treat Vorazun by her title, mostly out of respect. However, it was not the case for Alarak. He knew how she valued her individuality, so he would treat her the opposite.

"But I guess you were what it was available.” The mocked.

“Unfortunately, Hierarch Artanis could not come, so I volunteered in his place. I hope my presence will be enough for you.” Vorazun answered in the same tone.

It was not, he had planned himself in case the Artanis came. Vorazun did not retain much of his interest, he did not like the way she just escaped his baits. She was not stupidly naive like Artanis, who would fall for each one of them (to Alarak pleasure), and frequently she would simply ignore his remarks to avoid discussing further with him. Nevertheless, it was long ago that he had a Daelaam to amuse him, so he was not going to let her escape that easily.

“It will have to do.” He answered. His eyes fixed in the female before him.

The Matriarch did not like the way Alarak's eyes were glowing while he said that, it could not be a good sign.

“I am honored that you concede us a chance for this meeting. I hope that our people can maintain a good relationship, especially in this time of recovering.”

“Still recovering? How many more years do the Templar need to reconstruct Aiur? I did not know that they were that inefficient.”

“Reconstruct?” Vorazun cocked a brow. “No. All the infrastructure of Aiur has already been recovered. I mean of our population.”

“Maybe because the Templar expend more time in boring lectures and discussions instead of breeding. I am impressed they still exist at this point.”

“Do not be so quick to judge. They expend a lot of time and resources in the care of the younglings so it is expected they would not be much prolific.”

“That sounds terribly like an excuse.” Alarak laughed.

Vorazun was getting irritated. Before she could give him an answer, he got up from his seating and walked towards her. She felt her body getting tenser, and by the smug look in his eyes, she could tell he still wanted to toy with her.

"This is going to be a difficult day." She thought.

He stopped right before her, looking directly at her confused but fierce green eyes. Then, he noticed the ornate box in her right hand. He frowned his brows and grabbed her wrist.

She flinched. Protoss skin was sensitive and the touch of his clawed gauntlet was not pleasant at all.

“Is there a problem, Matriarch?” He said feigning concern.

She looked at him fiercely. Vorazun tried to pretend she was not feeling the cold and rough metal on her skin. 

“Of course not, Highlord.”

He turned her palm, took the box and nonchalantly opened.

“What is this?”

“An adornment.

“I see it is an adornment. Why did you bring this to me?”

“I thought it would be appropriate to offer a gift. To thank you for permitting my visit.”

“I am surprised. By the way you dress I would not expect this good taste from you.”

She chose to ignore his remark and freed her hand. She knew he probably wanted her to respond that. And he would probably say something worse.

They looked at each other for some time. Vorazun started to think of ways to dismiss herself, but to her surprise, Alarak continued the conversation.

“Is Aiur a good homeworld for you and your people, Matriarch? I believe is very different from the Nerazim homeworld.” He narrowed his eyes.

“I know you care little about my well-being. Why are you asking this?” The female could not hide her irritation.

“I was just wondering if your old world wasn't in pieces, if you still would be in Aiur."

It was a painful topic for her. Her decision of destroy Shakuras still made her feel guilt. It was the planet she was born and lived almost her entire life, and many of her people never accepted its destruction.

“Probably. But it was the best decision at that time.” She answered honestly, avoiding eye contact. “I really loved Shakuras. I could not let our homeworld be tainted by Amon.”

“And because of that you ordered its destruction, how ironic.”

“I wish not to talk further in this topic, Alarak.” She said sharply.

“Very well.” He had what he wanted, for the time being. Alarak looked at the side door “Ji'nara! Guide the Matriarch for today. Show her our city.”

Vorazun was confused. Why would Alarak want her to overextend her visit? She tried to think of something to refuse the offer, but he seemed to predict what she was trying.

“You would not do the discourtesy of leaving so early. Would you?” He asked amused.

She did not have an answer to that. The Highlord was pleased to see her confusion and discomfort. 

 

* * *

 

 Ji'nara was irritated; she was made to waste her day to babysit some Nerazim. She had better things to do. She looked to the other female.

“I do not like this type of time-wasting activities, but since I am stuck with you, I expect to get over it quickly.” Ji’nara said with a hint of irritation.

“I do not wish to be a burden, nor have anything in special that I am curious to see. Just go ahead with your routine, I will accompany you and not get in your way.”

“Very well. That is a favor you do to both of us.” Ji'nara was pleased with the Matriarch choice, at least she had common sense. “Come with me to the archives, I have work to do.”

The archives were a dark room, decorated in black metal and red, as the Tal'darim way. There were columns of datapads, tables and seatings precisely organized around the room. Ji’nara got one datapad and went to a table near one of the walls, Vorazun got a seat near her guide, transdobred her own datapad and started to read some reports of her warriors.

The two females worked in silence for quite some time, but neither found the other presence unpleasant and there was not any psionic hostility. Both were not the talkative type, and enjoyed this kind of quiet time. Ji'nara was the first to break the silence.

“I will let the natural light in the room.”

The Tal'darim touched some console in the wall and it opened some windows. She made her armor retract, exposing her arms and took her mask off. She was a beautiful young female with red eyes and white skin, like all Tal'darin. However, something else called Vorazun attention. Ji’nara had markings on her skin from the neck to her hands. Vorazun changed her seat to one closer to Ji'nara to also get some light.

“Never saw those before?” the Tal’darim asked when she noticed the Matriarch gaze.

“Not from this close.” Vorazun answered.

“I was so proud when I made these markings, but now I'm envious of those who didn't.” Ji’nara said while looking at her arms. “Amon's betrayal will be carved in our skin till we die.”

Ji’nara had a rispid and acid way of talking, but it lacked the poison of Alarak words. Vorazun was surprised to take a liking of the Ascendant, or maybe she had a low expectations based on what she had to deal with Alarak.

After some time, Vorazun stood up and walked in between the columns of datapads of the room. When she reached the opposite side of the room, she listened the First Ascendant say:

“I wonder how peaceful it must be for you. You can just cloak in times such as this.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, Alarak entered the archives room, walking towards Ji'nara. She sighed.

“What are you doing? You can't take a single guest to the city. Argh... you are such a disappointment. Where is the Matriarch?”

Vorazun walked in their direction.

“Here!” He turned to look at her. “Please do not scold her, Alarak. I was feeling a little tired and Ji'nara had the kindness of bring me here to rest.”

He knew Ji'nara did not want to spend her day doing a useless tour and probably dragged Vorazun there. However, he could not understand why the Nerazim was covering up for her.

“Well, if you are tired, I will take you to one of our private chambers.”

Ji'nara stood up.

“I am going to take her there. You do not need to do this, Highlord.”

“You already proved to be incompetent enough for today. I will do this myself.”

"I tried." She said to Vorazun through her mind.


	3. Tal'darim festival

Vorazun's mind was so occupied with the formalities and her audience with Alarak, that she did not pay attention to the scenery of the planet she was in. When they walked through open corridors, the Matriarch first noticed the landscape of the planet. The land outside the city was covered in extensive reddish deserts with dune fields, sculpted cliffs and plateaus carved by the continuous wind. Without realizing, she stopped following Alarak and approached a balcony.

He noticed her delay and turned to hurry her, but gave up on seeing her interesting expression and followed her gaze. Her eyes were fixed in the horizon, glowing in a mix of wonder and sadness. He never saw that expression of her. Not that he saw any other than anger, frustration and that blank expression she uses when ignoring him.

“Admiring the view?” He asked with a hint of interest.

“Yes...it must be even more beautiful at night.” Her voice sounded unusually soft. Suddenly, she remembered where and with who she was. The light her eyes dimmed and she went back to her usual tone. “You chose well your homeworld.”

“Eh… that was the least of my concerns when choosing this place.” He said nonchalantly.

They began walking again.

“Alarak, there's something I don't understand.”

“I rather doubt that's just one thing.” He interrupted in a jester tone.

Vorazun chose to ignore him again.

“I don't understand why you are seeking contact with the Daeelam after you clearly said that you did not want any involvement with us. What do you intend with this?”

“To someone who was feeling tired, you seem eager to discuss politics.” He stopped by the door of a chamber and opened it. “Rest in here until evening. There will be a festival tonight in honor of your visit and obviously your presence is required.”

She slowly entered the room, the afternoon sunlight streamed through the large window that occupied almost the entire wall on the other side of the room. It reflected in the red crystals on the ceiling that would illuminate the room at night. The light also drew her silhouette through the thin cloth of her garments, which made Alarak unconsciously look away.

“A festival in my honor? That sure is unexpected.” Vorazun asked while looking at the Highlord with suspicion.

“Yes. We were already planning to make some battling contests to entertain our Daelaam guest, but Ji'nara practically begged to make a festival. So, I made the favor to accept her request. All my subjects will be there, I advise you to at least try to dress presentable.” He said harshly. Still not looking at her.

As soon as she saw herself alone, Vorazun sighed of frustration. She sat on the bed that was in the center of the room, stretching her arms trying to ease the tension.

Then she went to look at the room she was in. It was large and with exception of the colors, it was identical to Nerazim's way of making private chambers. Except there was a separate chamber for a bath, like the Daelaam ones.

She took her time bathing, the warm water helped relax her muscles and mind. It was one of the few luxuries the Matriarch enjoyed.

She dressed herself formally, choosing a dark purple dress as an attempt to blend better with the black garments of the Tal'darim, but still using her typical adornments and staff.

She left the chamber and met Ji'nara at the corridors. The Tal'darim female was completely armored.

“How can you be comfortable wearing so little in this cold?” Ji'nara asked.

“I'm used to the cold. Do you think I am presentable?” Vorazun asked mockingly.

“He said something, didn't he? I would never wear it, but it's acceptable.”

“I guess this is the best compliment I will get today. Your Highlord really know how to be hard to talk with.” The Nerazim confessed frustrated.  


“At least you don't have to deal to him every day.” The First Ascendant commented.

The two females walked together to the arenas, in the center of the city. Ji'nara took the time to explain how the festival would occur. There would be presentations from notorious warriors, herself included, fighting against robotic units. Then, everyone could invite another warrior to a duel in the arena. After that, if the Highlord were in a good mood, he would let a partying take place. They parted ways at the entrance to the stateroom where the high-ranking members would stay. Ji'nara would be the first to fight.

“Make sure to watch my fights, Matriarch. I will show what an ascendant is capable of.” She spoke rather amiably while walking away.

“I will watch them all.” Vorazun happily answered.

The Matriarch walked through the room, she could feel the gaze from the other protoss present, but one in particular called her attention. A blood hunter.

She never got the chance to interact with one of them during the war. He was a young male, standing near the entrance and watching her. When he saw that she noticed him and returned his gaze, the young male went out without giving her a chance to greet him.

She returned to walk towards reserved room she would share with the Highlord. Alarak already waited for her.

“Seems that Ji'nara took a liking of you. I did not expect that much bonding in less than a day.”

“I'm glad she did, I also find her company enjoyable.”

He came closer to Vorazun, looking into her eyes.

“Tell me Matriarch, how did you get in her favor?” He asked. The last thing he wanted was the Daelaam supporting someone that could threaten his position.

"You may not believe, but being courteous is best way to form good relations.” She answered in an ironic tone.

The first match started. Ji'nara was alone in the central field; her opponents were two havocs, one wrathwalker, and six robotic units that looked like photons cannons with legs.

She first repeatedly used mind blast on the wrathwalker, until it collapsed. Then, dodging the cannons attacks, she drained the energy from one of the havocs, destroying it in the process. The other havoc fell to her psionic orbs, the cannons did not last long as she used mind blast again.

The audience shouted to Ji'nara until she left the arena, seems they were extremely pleased with her performance. The second warrior was a blood hunter, Vorazun recognized him as the one she had seen before. He was going to face two vanguards.

"It seems that he is a notorious warrior." She thought.

“Wait, those are not stun weapons.” Vorazun said as she saw the vanguard attacks blast the floor of the arena.

“Of course, what's the fun if the opponents can't at least hurt each other a bit?”

His attacks were strong and he was very agile, but he lacked the precision and correct positioning that comes with experience. Yet, he won the other warriors, that were taken away to repair their robotic enclosures.

“Who is this warrior, Alarak?”

“He? I do not recall his name now. However, I believe he is the youngest among the blood hunters. He gained his title in the war against Amon.”

“Then, he must be really young. How impressive.”

“He is sloppy in his attacks.”

“Yes, he still needs experience.” Vorazun distanced herself from the balcony and sat beside the throne. “When are going to be your combats, Highlord?”

He faced her.

“I won't fight tonight. Unfortunately, the warrior I wanted to challenge did not come. None here is worthy of my interest.”

Vorazun widened her eyes when she heard his statement.

“Did you want Artanis to come so you could challenge him?”

“Of course. Wouldn’t it be fun to see the Hierarch of the Daeelam defeated before me?”

“Please tell this wasn’t your intention with all this sudden diplomacy.”

Alarak laughed. She stood up.

“I cannot believe...” She was overwhelmed by his audacity. “You did not get the visitor you wanted. What am I still doing here?”

He leaned his head in one of his hands. Seeing her so enraged amused him immensely.

“Because I was bored.” He laughed softy as he saw her face deeper in color and her eyes glow with anger.

“So, you made me travel all the way here, so I could amuse you.” That was the worst mockery she ever experienced. “Do you think this is a joke?” He made a mention to speak, but she interrupted. “No, I do not need your answer to this.”

She was going to end that visit right there. She started to walk towards the exit, but stopped and turned back to face the Highlord. He was still amused, that reaction was what he expected and wanted of her. However, she went back to him, to his surprise.

“I don't know why I was surprised with this.” One of her hands was holding the staff tightly while the other grabbed a piece of her dress almost tearing it.

His eyes narrowed into glowing slits. "She is not that much of a foul to attempt to fight me. Is she?" He thought. But to his surprise the matriarch had other plans.

“Very well! I will stay. But I will not return without gaining anything from this visit, Alarak.”

“Fair enough.” Alarak's eyes glowing with interest.

“I want a permanent diplomatic communication between our people.” Getting closer to him, her eyes still burning with rage.

Alarak grabbed her arm, pulling her closer until their faces were inches away, this time she did not flinch.

“Get me a match with your Hierarch, and I will get you that and a peace treaty for your reconstruction.” He said that word with a mocking tone.

“Only if the match is in Aiur, by our rules.” She said defiantly, not retreating an inch away.

“I did not expect this much fire in you, Dark Templar.” He laughed softy. “It seems like we struck a bargain.”

A small probe holding a message that entered the room interrupted them. It made a muffled cry, like asking permission to enter.

“Seems like the warriors initiated their challenges. Who was foul enough to want to fight me?” Alarak moved his hand to get the invitation, but the probe evaded and stopped in front of Vorazun. The Matriarch looked in the message. It was a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of cultural exposure is good isn't? The Tal'darim society is really war driven, so I thought a festival where the best warriors show their skills kind of makes sense.


	4. The blood hunter

Vorazun was furious and at the limit of her patience. However, she knew that giving in to her emotions wasn’t the wisest choice there. Therefore, the female reunited all her self-control and faced the Highlord again.

“Does this guest have permission to take part in this tournament?” She asked coldly.

“Do as you wish.” Was the Highlord amused answer.

 Vorazun was fighting to control her anger. She knew that in a combat, especially between dark templars, rational thinking was a necessity.

She left the room allowing the probe to show the way. She found Ji'nara in the entrance to the field.

 “Seems like you were challenged by our prodigy blood hunter, Rag'ash. This is a fight I'm eager to watch.” She said while walking beside Vorazun.

 Ji'nara handed a double scythe to the Matriarch.

“So that is his name.” Vorazun said while testing the weight of the weapon. “I saw him looking in a weird way at me, but I would never imagine it was to challenge me to a fight.”

 Ji'nara chuckled.

 “Everyone gets too excited in their first tournament.”

 She entered the central arena, Rag'ash entered from the opposite direction. He activated his double scythe and made a small reverence to his opponent.

 "At least he is well mannered." Vorazun thought, answering his gesture.

 He began to move toward her, striking a simple attack, which she swerved easily. With the distance between the two diminished, he began a series of constant attacks against the matriarch, she avoided them almost effortlessly. 

Frustrated, the blood hunter decided to blink and change position, but his movement was slow, giving the chance the matriarch needed to strike, hitting her blade on the young warrior's leg. The blade sunk through the skin, fortunately the cut was not deep.

 Only then did Vorazun remember an important detail of the combat: those were not stun blades. The weapons were real. They had only been weakened to reduce lethality.

She had to change her way of fighting, killing or severely injuring her opponent was not a risk she, as a diplomatic guest, was willing to take.

 She went for a more defensive strategy, retreating, waiting for his attacks, blocking and avoiding.

 “Is this all you can do, Dark Templar? Attack me!” Rag'ash taunted.

 After blocking one last attack, Vorazun spun around the blood hunter and kicked the back of his upper leg joints, forcing him to kneel. Then slammed her palm into the base of his nerve cords and flooding his body with Void energy; a strike to make him faint.

 Rag'ash fell, but he still was fighting to maintain himself conscious. With a light kick, Vorazun turned him so that he would stay with his back to the ground. He looked at her briefly before losing consciousness.

 The match was over. The audience was silent. No one expected him to lose to the Nerazim. As no one went up to the arena to aid the blood hunter, she had to help him herself. The Matriarch crouched down beside her opponent and pressed some points around his neck, so he would wake up faster.

 Rag'ash awoke suddenly, making Vorazun get up in a jolt. He immediately tried to grab his weapon, but she quickly kicked it away and put her feet in his chest, preventing him to stand up.

 “Do you surrender, Tal'darim?” She asked him, her blade pointed to his neck.

 “Yes.” He looked at her wide-eyed.

She freed him and offered her hand. Which, to her surprise, he accepted. The audience lost interest, returning to the usual clatter. The Matriarch made a small reverence to Rag'ash and left the arena.

Vorazun was on her way back to the Highlord private balcony, when she felt a hand touch her arm. In reflex, she turned around quickly with her scythe active, it was Rag'ash.

He made no signs of aggression and made a polite reverence.

 “Matriarch Vorazun...I did not introduce myself earlier. I am Rag'ash, one of the blood hunters of the Highlord.”

 “Ji'nara made me the favor of telling who you were, young warrior. How can I assist you?” Vorazun asked politely while putting her scythe aside.

 “You fought well and won fairly.” He looked a bit embarrassed, facing the floor. “Your combat techniques reflects your skill and grace. It deeply impressed me.”

 Seeing such a young warrior regarding so respectfully to the Nerazim's way of fighting softened her heart.

 “Thank you. It was an honor to be your opponent.” She answered.

He raised his head and got closer to the Nerazim, looking directly at her eyes. For the first time Vorazun really looked at him. He was young, but definitely an adult. Taller than her, and visibly strong. His blood hunter garments were oddly similar to those of the Zer'atai's dark templars. He even had zerg bones around his neck. If not for his pale skin and red eyes, he looked a lot like the young dark templars Vorazun used to mentor.

 “I want you to watch me tonight. I assure you this was my first and only defeat today.” His red eyes glowing in determination.

With that said, he gave the Matriarch another reverence and left. Vorazun watched him walk away from her sight, and turned to enter the Highlord's room. However, the door was already open and the Highlord was standing up by it.

 “Is there a problem, Alarak?” She asked calmly.

 “One of my observers noticed Rag'ash following you. I wanted to be sure nothing troublesome happened with you.”

 “I appreciate your caution.” She replied while entering the room. “I am surprised that he came after me just to introduce himself.”

 “Oh, did he?” He asked amused, accompanying her to the balcony railing.

 “Yes.” She answered suspicious of his tone.

 “Tell me, what did he said? Did he said he was stunned by your skills in battle?”

 Vorazun looked at him, confused.

 “Do not toy with me, Alarak. Is that something about that I am unaware of?”

 The Tal'darim chuckled.

 “The purpose of this festival is not only entertainment; the warriors are showing their strength to lure in partners. Everyone that is participating have put their material in the breeding facility.”

 “Ah...I see.” She answered. Even with her face veil, Alarak noticed she was uncomfortable.

 “Poor Rag'ash, he went so far to make you notice him. A pity that his efforts were useless.” He stated feigning a concerned tone.

 “I don't think he had that meaning in his words.” She replied honestly. “I doubt I would find a partner among the Tal'darim.”

 Alarak quickly approached her, startling the matriarch.

 “Why? Are we not good enough for you, Matriarch?”

 “Do not distort my words, Alarak.” She retorted while leaning her back on a column of the balcony. “It's just that I never thought that I could be the interest of someone outside the Nerazim.”

 “Never? Not even Artanis?” The Highlord asked surprised.

 “Honestly, I know it would be socially beneficial to the Daeelam. However, I believe Artanis will probably choose someone of his own kin.”

Since the first time Alarak saw Artanis with the Matriarch, he noticed how he looked at her with more than admiration. Yet, seemed like Vorazun was clueless of it.

 "So after all this time, Artanis never said anything to her. He is probably too scared to try to woo a female without the Khala. Pathetic." The Tal'darim thought, amused.

 "Why do you say that?" Alarak inquired, not hiding his interest.

 "Because I know the Khalai and Nerazim have numerous differences regarding relationships. How we choose a partner, what we considerable desirable in them and how we express and live our love." She explained.

 "'Express and live your love'... Quite a nice way of referring to the Nerazim habit of physically copulating like some kind of barbarous lesser species." He mocked.

 "That is a bit rich coming from you, Highlord. Just as your people, we also have no shame in the pursuit of pleasure. Let us have our barbarous practices while you have your drugs." The Matriarch replied.

 "Our actions are hardly comparing" Alarak retorted.

 "Of course. Sex is far more pleasurable." Vorazun assured, leaving the male to wonder how did she knew that and if that was indeed true.

 They proceed to watch the next matches, after every victory Rag'ash would look towards the Matriarch direction. When their eyes met, she saw his pale face getting some color.

 “What a heartbreaker you are... he is looking at you, at least wave.” He teased.

 She looked how amused he was with this awkward situation and decided to have also have her fun.

 “Why? Do you want me to give him a chance?” She asked playfully. “Maybe I should consider if he really win all his matches."

 “Are you serious?” He cocked a brow.

 “Personally, I find him quite enticing.” She chuckled, and leaned on the railing. “He is young and strong. He also seems to know about the Nerazim's ways. But he will have to show me a better display than this to not disappoint me as a mate.” She provoked. “Even so, he was the best that I found here.” She said while facing the arena.

 “Did you find that pathetic excuse of warrior the best you saw of the Tal'darim?”

 “No, Ji'nara was the best that I saw fight. Having to choose one of these pathetic suitors, I truly pity the Tal’darim females." She said giving him a smug look. "I don't know about them, but I like to be impressed. If those are your best warriors, then the Tal'darim males really are not good enough for me."

 Alarak looked at her, amazed. She normally was not prone to silly provocations. He was eager to see where it would lead.

 “Oh, is that what you think?” He said interested. “I remember you being pretty amazed with my power when we fought together in Antioch... Or it may have been when I threw you at that console table in the Spear of Adun?”

She narrowed her eyes at the thought of the incident, but maintained her farce.

 “Why don't you remind me?” She indicated the arena.

 “I already made clear to you, there's no one here that is a match to me.”

 “That sound terribly like an excuse.” She retorted mocking his phrase “Please, I insist. I'm eager to watch the Highlord of the Tal'darim fight.”


	5. Confrontation

"What I am doing?” Alarak asked himself while walking into the corridors that leaded to the arena. "I have to prove her nothing."

Yet, he could not deny her request. Something in him wanted to make her impressed, make her admit he was the best warrior she ever had the pleasure of meeting.

When he arrived the base of arena, he searched for the First Ascendant. She was the one organizing the event and the matches.

Male warriors surrounded Ji’nara, fighting for her attention. Being the most prominent female of the Tal'darim had its advantages. She could choose suitors among a harem of males, all of them eager to have her offspring.

"Ji'nara!" He called.

She was happily flirting with a young ascendant, but her expression soured as soon as she saw the Highlord. The ascendant walked toward him in an irritatingly slow pace.

“Yes, Highlord?” She asked emotionless while kneeling in front of the Highlord.

“Make preparations for my presentation.”

“But we already have finished this stage of the festival.” She complained.

“I care little for your schedule. Prepare my presentation.” He said emphasizing every word of his last phrase. “Before I end this whole event.”

She stood up and grabbed a datapad from another ascendant who was passing by. And selected the same robotic units she used.

“I want one more wrathwalker and two vangards.”

“As you wish...” When she finished, she handed the datapad to another random warrior. “May I know the motive for your change of mind?”

“Seems like our guest is unimpressed by our warriors. Since all if you are so incompetent, I will have to prove her wrong myself.” He said while walking away.

He thought for a moment and turned again to Ji'nara.

“Choose four warriors to fight me. And make sure that puny blood hunter is among them.”

Ji'nara gave him a confused look, but did not contest his decision. Alarak slowly walked into the central arena. The robotic units already waited for him. He looked towards the balcony and found the Matriarch atently watching him.

 “Tal’darim, feast your eyes upon your leader's power.” He shouted to the audience. Who answered with frenzy.

 His destruction wave alone took care of the smaller robots, fending away the others. Alarak advanced towards the vanguards and atacked with his blades, destroying the metal and harming their pilots. He throws their metallic casts off the arena, without any regard to the warriors inside, and turns himsef to deal with the wharthwalkers. His shield took the damage of their first attack, giving him time to destroy them with a psionic blast.

 He stayed at the center of the arena while the audience cheered, but his eyes were fixed on the Nerazim, who answered his gaze fiercely.

Alarak noticed Ji'nara entering the balcony, and he could not let his First Ascendant getting so close to the Daeelam, he needed to know what they would talk. The Highlord discreetly called in an observer, positioning it above the balcony.

* * *

 “What did you do?” The ascendant asked in exasperation. Seeing the Matriarch confused look, she continued. “Alarak! He did not care about this event, but suddenly he wanted to take part in it.” Ji'nara explained while pointing at the arena.

 “I may have provoked him... but I wasn't expecting him to comply.”

 Ji'nara took off her mask, looking down, and put her hand on her forehead, clearly in distress.

 “Please tell me what you said.”

“I told him that I did not saw any Tal'darim male that surpassed Rag'ash.” Vorazun said calmly and Ji'nara looked at her incredulously.

“And told him that I would accept Rag'ash as a partner if he won his fights...” The Matriarch continued, while feeling a bit worried about the other female. “And I pretended not to remember when we fought together...”

“This won't end well.” Ji'nara sighed.

“You don't think he is really disturbed by what I said. Do you?”

“Matriarch, I have dealt with Alarak for centuries. He hates being compared, and detest being forgotten. And he specifically told me to choose Rag'ash to fight. Alarak will crush the blood hunter.”

“Do you believe Rag'ash's life is threatened?” Vorazun asked worried.

“I don't know. I like to think he will not waste a good warrior so lightly.”

“I knew he could be extremely haughty, but I did not know he was this... petty.”

The look the Ascendant gave her confirmed that he could indeed be that petty.

“Can I ask you something? I hope it will not be too personal.” Vorazun asked.

The Tal'darim female shrugged her shoulders. The Matriarch took that as acceptance.

“Since he is the Highlord, and he probably is the strongest among you, wouldn't him be a desirable partner for you?”

“Would you choose him as a partner?” Ji'nara chuckled. “Can you imagine how unbearable it would be to raise a youngling with him?”

“I see...”

“What about you? Where you serious about Rag'ash?” Ji'nara looked interested.

“No.” Vorazun answered honestly. “It would be too complicated and I couldn't bring myself to bear such a responsibility with someone I barely know.”

“Prudent thinking.”

  

* * *

 

The more Alarak listened to their conversation, the more annoyed he became.

At this point, only warrior left in the arena was the blood hunter. He was the only one who was agile enough to dodge the bulk of his attacks. However, Alarak was growing tired off his evading, at the first opportunity he dashed, grabbing Rag'ash by his garments.

The young warrior struggled but was thrown brutally on the ground. The blood hunter was stunned for a few moments. When he came to himself, his eyes did not face his opponent, Alarak followed his gaze. As expected, he looked at the Matriarch.

“Oh, please... Do you think you have a chance?  Know your place, weakling.” With that said, Alarak strongly kicked the warrior out of the arena. His body slammed at a wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ji'nara noticed the concerned look of the Matriarch.

“Do not fret. He will not die from that.”

“I feel guilty he had to go under this… because of me.”

“What is done is done. He is young. He is going to get over it. Humiliation builds character.”

Vorazun looked at her, shocked. Moreover, she could not tell if Ji'nara was joking or not.

“No.” Ji'nara stated.

“What?”

“I know this look. He is not pleased, something is wrong." The ascendant answered frustrated.

Vorazun looked at the arena. Alarak slowly walked around receiving the audience uproar, but his eyes were fixed on her, glowing dangerously.

"He knows.” The Matriarch thought. She looked up and notices the slightest distortion of light that evidences the presence of an observer, the Ascendant continued talking oblivious to its presence.

“I spent one month organizing this party, just to it be cancelled.” Ji'nara said sadly. “I cannot accept this I have to do something...”

Vorazun noticed more desperation than anger in the voice of the Ascendant and pitied her.

“Is this party really important for you?” Vorazun asked, but the look Ji'nara gave her was enough. “I can help you. I did enough harm for today. If he can only cancel the festivities, I will call a meeting now.”

The Tal'darim gave her a look like as if about to hug her.

“Take him away for some time; it does not have to be much. Just the time to initiate the festivities.”

 

* * *

 

 Vorazun went down the corridors that leaded to the arena. Hoping to find Alarak, and dissuade him of canceling the party. He was by the entrance, waiting for her.

“Will you cancel the...” She started.

He interrupted her with irritated growl. They regarded each other in silence for a moment.

“She seemed distressed by that. I did not want to cause more problems.”

Suddenly, one of his hands pushed her chest, pinning Vorazun against a wall. His other hand went in a threatening position, his gauntlet inches away of her face.

“I do not appreciate your closeness to my First Ascendant. I won't tolerate the Daeelam interfering in our internal issues.” He said in a menacing tone.

The Matriarch faced him and calmly brushed his hand off.

“Just because you used us in your coup, it does not mean others can do the same. The situation was different at the war. We were desperate and needed your aid in a common goal.” She answered while maintaining eye contact. “I assure you, Alarak. We have no interest in interfering in your affairs.”

“However, you seem eager to side with her.”

“I feel empathy towards her. Those are my own feelings, they have no political meaning.”

The Highlord relaxed as he felt sincerity in her words, stepping back to free her.

“I will not cancel the festivities. My people need its leisure.” He said while walking to the exit.

“Will you not take part in it?”

“No. In the end it's just an excuse to get high on terrazine, and dance like animals in heat.” He said nonchalantly.

“I see... I am going to retire to my chamber now. Would you mind to accompany me there?” She asked.

“You already got the answer you needed. You do not need to do this anymore.”

“I know.” She answered honestly.

He was perplexed with her answer.

“Are you sure you want to spend more time with someone so proud and petty?” He tried to sound sarcastic, but it sounded more like sulking.

“I will not apologize. If you don't like to hear this kind of comments, you shouldn't spy on others.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, defiantly.

He sighed. Why he was so affected by what she said about him? Her opinion is irrelevant. He composed himself and turned himself to leave. 

“I assure you that I have heard much worse things about me than that.” He said without facing her. 

“So, I assume you didn't take it to heart.” She stated. He noticed a hint of concern in her voice. Somehow, it eased his irritation.

“No, I prefer your honesty instead of some empty flattery.” He said softly.

Alarak glanced at Vorazun over his shoulder and gestured for her to follow him. Which she complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my! I ended posting this chapter while I was still correcting some errors. But fortunely it didn't took long to make the changes.


	6. Into the night (Part I)

When leaving the arena, the only sounds were of the wind and the heavy steps of Alarak. Occasionally, they could hear the robotic cries of a probe or sentry, rushing through the streets, without minding the two protoss.

 While he guided her through the city, the Highlord noticed Vorazun admiring the architecture of the Tal'darim city.

 “Our buildings aren't megalomaniac as those of the templar.” He told without facing her.

 “They are interesting. This city is different from the ones I saw in Slayn. Somehow more pleasant, well designed.”

 “Of course, it is. I designed it myself.” He said in a jester tone.

 “I didn't know you were also an architect.”

 “Oh, please. You don't know about half of my talents.” He answered.

 “If you say so...” Somehow, his boasting made her chuckle.

 “Am I noticing some incredulity?”

 “At this point you must have realized that I normally believe what I see.”

 “Maybe later...” He stopped for a moment and turned to face her. “Follow me.”

 Vorazun noticed that they walked through a different path from what she took earlier to reach the private chambers. However, chose to say nothing, since the Highlord seemed so docile.

 They kept moving away from the center of the city, entering ever narrower and empty streets, until reaching the walls that surrounded the city.

 Alarak touched a console on the wall and a platform detached from the floor. He stepped on it, and glanced at the Matriarch, expecting her to do the same. However, Vorazun was hesitant to follow him. He rolled his eyes.

 “Why do you have to waste time on every decision?”

 Without giving time for her to answer, he grabbed her wrist. The Tal'darim made sure to touch her psi gauntlet instead of her skin, and pulled her towards himself. But he misjudged his strength, dragging her crudely. The smaller female body slammed against his, her face went straight into his chest plate armor.

 He looked down and was rewarded by Vorazun's angry look. Alarak chuckled softly as she struggled to get out of his grasp. He fought the idea of holding the Nerazim just to see her squirming. She freed herself and took a step away from him.

 “Where are you taking me?” She asked coldly.

 “Since you were indisposed during the day, you will have the pleasure of being guided by me now.” He answered jesterly.

 The female became silent while the platform moved up, climbing the walls to its top.

 The top of the wall was chastised by the chilly wind of the desert. Alarak flinched when he felt the cold on the little exposed skin he had, while Vorazun remained unfazed. The Highlord quickly walked inside one of the watchtowers that were integrated into the wall.

 The room was small and cold, but at least protected them from the wind. Alarak showed Vorazun the large window that faced the city. There were buildings for the warrior's accommodations, training grounds, citadel, and even leisure spaces. However, the magnificent black and red city did not hold the Matriarch attention for long.

 The other window, at the opposite side of the room was directed at the desertic landscape. Vorazun slowly walked towards the window, almost in trance.

 The night masked the reddish color of the stones and sand, making everything look even more like her former home. Alarak followed her, analyzing her reactions. The expression he saw earlier that day was there, but stronger. Her eyes glowed like stars in the dark room.

 Alarak was interested; he saw more expressions of the Nerazim in this visit, than the whole time he spent at the Spear of Adun. He saw her anger, her discomfort, her silliness, but this look was what got his attention the most.

 Vorazun was called back from her distraction by the feeling of someone trying to sneak into her mind. She quickly closed herself and heard the Highlord groan.

She sighed. “What do you want?”

“I was simply wondering what was in your mind, since you were so distracted.”

 “You could've just asked me.” Her voice showed a bit of sadness. “This planet... it's just so like Shakuras. It brings emotions that I still can't escape from.”

 “I can't relate to your feelings.” He said honestly. “From all worlds the Tal'darim claimed, none was important to me.”

 “That's why you tried to peek into my mind?”

 Alarak cursed himself for letting her notice his attempt. The Matriarch faced him, her eyes green eyes looked straight into his as she was pondering something. After a moment, she made her decision and lowered her mind defenses, inviting him in. Which he obliged.

 “I will probably regret this later.” She said.

In the initial memories, there were always a female. Her resemblance to Vorazun was uncanny. Except she was older, her eyes were golden and she radiated peace e comfort. Alarak realized that Vorazun shared with him memories of the times she spent with her mother. Raszagal was a kind mother, who would take any free time she had to watch the stars, explore the caves and canyons of Shakuras with her daughter. One of her memories took place in an underground river, the former matriarch tried to teach Vorazun to swim.

He saw the first time she ignited her warp blades and when she had her shadow walk. The various places she explored in the desert. The lessons she had with her mentor, Mohandar, and the various pupils she tutored. Dozens of festivities and dances she took part in. The visit of Tassadar, the first Khalai she met, and his departure with Zeratul. The zerg invasion where she hunted down the hidralisk which skull now adornmed her shoulder.

Suddenly as it initiated, the flow of memories stopped. Vorazun returned to look through the window, Alarak gave himself some minutes to process all the feelings and thoughts that he experienced.

He walked to her side, the Matriarch was still looking at the desert, her eyes had a slightly flux of energy, a sign of sadness and distress. For the first time, Alarak felt like he should not explore someone else vulnerability. He liked to see her anger and frustration, especially when he was the cause, but somehow, he did not appreciate her sadness. He felt troubled to see her like that, enough to make him want to interfere.

“I noticed you seem to have a lot of concern about your culture. Are you scared of losing your identity within the Daelaam?”

“Yes, it's an old concern of mine. But with the destroying of Shakuras it made me worry even more. All our temples, buildings, all the history we built was there.” She sighed. “Although I tell myself and the others that our culture is strong enough to resist this merge. It still concerns me.”

“Honestly, that was also one of the reasons I never accepted to make part of the Daelaam. However, the Nerazim are your people, not mine.” He stopped for a moment and faced the Matriarch. “And as long as the Dark Templars live, their culture will not fade. Other worlds can be claimed and structures can be rebuilt. What matters is your people; they are the ones who carry your culture.”

Vorazun looked at him wide eyed. From all the outcomes she expected, the Highlord trying to comfort her was not one of them.

“And, as someone who saw all my religion and every pillar of my traditions turn out to be a lie. I can tell you, stop dwelling into the past, Matriarch. It won't give you any relief and it's a waste of time.”

“Thank you, Alarak...” She said softly. “That was surprisingly thoughtful of you.”

The Highlord was taken aback by the mild look she gave him and avoided her gaze. They admired the landscape in silence for some moments.

Vorazun leaned over the window sill, lost in her thoughts. One of the fine fabrics strips that were attached to her severed nerve cords slipped over her shoulder; she absentmindedly picked it up between her fingers.

“There was something that called my attention in your memories.” Alarak started.

“What was it?”

“This face veil of yours, not all Dark Templars use it.”

Vorazun hummed in response. “Although it is a traditional garment of some Nerazim tribes, it's not like its use is mandatory.”

“Does it serve any purpose?”

“It shields our face from wind of the desert. The sand scratches our skin. It does not hurt much, but it can be very uncomfortable.”

“You don't live in the middle of the desert now. Talematros seemed to be a quite large city to sand be a problem. Do you use it to honor tradition or it's just an attempt to look mysterious?” He joked.

Vorazun turned around to face him and crossed her arms “Are you trying to be mysterious? I never saw your face either.”

“This serves a purpose.” He said while pointing his neck protection. “It is armor, not an accessory like yours.”

“I guess you can call it tradition." She touched the cloth lightly. “My mother used them and she gave me my first veil when I was a youngling. I used them for all my life. It seems natural to me to have it. I kind of feel very exposed without wearing this kind of garment.” As soon as she finished her sentence, the Highlord eyes blazed with malice.

 “Really?” He said playfully while slowly cornering her against the window.

“No.” She warned. Her eyes glowed aggressively. “Don't you dare.”

He quickly raised his hand and snatched her face veil. However, Alarak was disappointed to see that only smoke filled the space between him and the window. She escaped.

“Are you that unwilling to show your face, Dark Templar?” He laughed. “How timid of you.”

He looked at the delicate cloth in his hand; it was completely destroyed by his clawed gauntlet.

“What a pity. I really liked that veil.” She said within the darkness.

Alarak looked around unable to locate her in the dark room. He pondered calling an observer, but gave up the idea. She would leave before it could arrive there.

“I will return to my chamber now. Have a nice evening, Highlord.” Her voice sounded playful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be...different. I changed the rating to mature for a reason.  
> This chapter wasn't going to end here, but if I didn't it would get too long. Please feel free to comment!


	7. Into the night  (Part II)

Vorazun entered her chambers, still perplexed at her own behavior. It was not like herself to act so silly and immature. Although she admitted that it was satisfying to convince the Highlord to do her whims.

The room was cold as the outside, but it did not bother the Matriarch, in fact, she found that temperature quite comfortable. She closed the enormous windows and started removing the light armor she used above her dress, placing them in one of the armories present at the room.

Vorazun sat on her bed, measuring everything that happened. That day was not as bad as she had expected. The way she and and First Ascendant got along was a good surprise. Even Alarak's taunts were not that much insulting in the end of the night, they seemed more like playful teasing. She would even dare to say she had fun with some exchanges.

She dropped herself on the bed; there was not much to do now. It was long ago that she had free time like that. While stretching lazily, she remembered Artanis' request to report as soon as possible and wrote a message to the Hierarch. However, she could not send it. She was interrupted by a presence touching her mind. Alarak wanted to speak with her.

Vorazun put on a face veil and let the door open. The Highlord entered with a datapad and a small box in his hands.

"What brings you at this hour, Alarak?" She asked calmly.

"I do not like the idea of owning you something." He answered nonchalantly. "I brought this to replace the garment I ruined."

He opened the box and showed the dark grey cloth inside. The Highlord made mention to take it, but remembered to first take his gauntlets off, placing them on the floor.

He took the cloth out of the box and handed it to her. It was impossibly soft, and had a discrete shine. It was probably one of the best fabrics she ever touched.

"You did not need to give me this." She said in a serious tone.

"I know." He looked at her eyes. "You should be grateful that I wasted my time to get you this."

"I am grateful." She answered honestly. "But I am also skeptic that you had the trouble of arranging me this because you felt guilty."

"You are right. I also wanted to show you what a sophisticated garment is." He said jesterly.

The Matriarch ignored his mocking. However, her irritation was visible, which amused Alarak enough.

"Put it on, I have to make some adjusts." He took a small tool from his armor.

Without questioning, she turned around and begun to change the veils. Meanwhile, Alarak sat on her bed and signed her to do the same. Although Vorazun could not brush off the feeling of awkwardness, her face was neutral. She sat by his side, facing him.

Alarak looked at his holographic sketches in the datapad and compared with the real garment. He took his tool at hand that was equipped with a tiny red psi blade. With it, he trimmed the end of the veil, giving it the shape he envisioned.

While he was quietly concentrated with his work, the female looked at the Highlord. She thought how his actions were so unlike him and how that night was getting more and more odd.

"So you’re also an artisan. How unexpected." Vorazun stated.

"Not exactly. I usually just design what I want to be made. However, I could not trust anyone else to make such delicate garment."

"I see... What else did you designed?" She asked, not hiding her curiosity.

Alarak was pleasured to answer her. He took great pride in his talent and wanted the female to acknowledge it. The Highlord turned the datapad to her side and showed the holographic sketches.

Vorazun looked through the sketches. There were projects of citadels, habitacional buildings and some heavy armors.

"Are all those armors yours?" She asked.

"The Highlord has to always be prepared to combat." Even without looking at her, he could tell she was silently judging him.

"When was the last time you took off all this metal?" She said in a jesterly tone. "You can barely move in it." 

He rolled his eyes at her comment. "I did not need to move to defeat you."

"We can try and see if you will have the same luck next time." She provoked.

"It wasn't luck, Matriarch. You underestimated my power, physically and psionicly. And I took advantage of your error." He answered while still working on the veil.

"I will not be that naive again."

Alarak rolled his eyes and continued his work, he noticed she softly laughing of his reaction. When he faced her, she closed her eyes feigning impassivity. Others would pay dearly for irritating him, however he found her attitude surprisingly endearing.

When Alarak seemed pleasured with the result, he put down his tool but did not move away. Vorazun was surprised to feel his touch on her chin. He had put his hand under the cloth so he could turn her face and see the garment from another angle. She opened her eyes and tried her best to not let slip any emotion.

Alarak just noticed his actions when her warmth and scent sunk through his skin. He knew that touching someone’s face was an intimate gesture, but somehow he did not want to let go of her, especially upon feeling her shivering under his touch.

"You don't have to be so afraid, Matriarch. If I desired to harm you, I wouldn't wait for so long to do it." He said playfully while his thumb followed the shape of her chin. 

"You talk like you think I don't know how you treat your foes, Alarak." Her eyes glowing as if a warning. "However, you are mistaken. I never feared you, and I wouldn't begin to do it now."

She tried to escape his grasp, but the Highlord grabbed her chin, pulled her closer and looked directly at her eyes. Her body was tense, but she could not tell if it was just because of the awkwardness of the situation anymore.

"However, as far as I know, you are not my foe. Are you?" He narrowed his eyes. "So, tell me the reason of your distress, Matriarch."

She avoided his gaze, but she knew lying would not make anything easier.

"I am troubled by your touch." She answered honestly while freeing herself.

"I thought the Nerazim enjoyed physical contact." He mocked.

"Of our families and loved ones... And you fit neither of these categories." She said while standing up and heading the dressing table to see herself.

When she was distant, Alarak noticed her datapad on the bed. He could not believe his luck when he saw who was messaging her. He could not waste that chance; he activated his psi enhancer and made a call.

"Artanis! It has been so long!" He said feigning a friendly tone as soon as the call connected.

"Alarak?" Artanis looked at him wide eyed. "What is the meaning of this? Where is Vorazun?"

"She is busy at the moment." He answered with jester.

"Do not toy with me, Tal'darim! I demand to speak with her now!"

"You demand nothi..." A hand pulling his face down into the mattress and the datapad being snatched of his hands interrupted the Highlord. Before he could do anything, the Matriarch was already over him.

"Artanis, do you need something from me?" She asked, as nothing was amiss.

"No. I just thought it was you that called me." Artanis answered sadly.

"I apologize, Hierarch. I shall not leave my datapad unattended again." She said calmly. Under Vorazun body, Alarak started to squirm, attempting to scape. She threw all the weight of her body on him, holding the Highlord against the mattress.

"Are you well?" The Khalai asked in a worried tone.

"Yes. I appreciate your concern, Artanis. I assure you everything is under control." Alarak begun to laugh and she promptly kicked him. "I am sorry. I will have to talk to you in a more appropriate time. Farewell."

Alarak was still laughing when she disconnected the call.

"You sadistic honorless Tal'darim." Her cursing only making him laugh more.

"And you are a little liar Dark Templar. ‘Everything being under control’ could not be farther from true. Oh, how I would love to see the face of your precious Hierarch when I say that you agreed to be here just to amuse me."

Swiftly, she pulled the neck protection of his armor. The Highlord could not even react before Vorazun strongly slapped his face. With the impact, his head turned to the side. Alarak looked wide-eyed at her and turned to say something but was received by another slap, this time with the back of her hand. He cursed the ridiculous amount of rings and metal claw ornaments that she wore.

Then, her hand clamped down on Alarak's face, gripping his cheeks just beneath his eyes, bringing him closer to her face.

"Listen well, Alarak. Our bargain included me only. I do not care that I have to be here to listen you mock me.But Artanis is _not for your amusement_. Your match will be the only thing I will permit that you get from him." Vorazun ranted. "And you know my name, use it!"

He regarded her wide eyed for some time. Her aggressiveness woke something primal inside him. Alarak became conscious of the pressure of her body over him, her warmth and her scent. It felt strangely thrilling. The Highlord wrapped one of his arms around her waist, while the other helped him stand in a sitting position.

"Very well, _Vorazun_." He answered softly and gave her a smug look.

The Matriarch released him, pleased by his obedience, but also surprised by how easy he complied and even more, by how she liked the feeling of her name in his voice. Her thoughts were disturbed by his mild mental touch, trying to provoke her.

"I never saw that demanding side of yours." He said, while one of his hands started to pull her back closer to him and the other caressed lightly her face under the veil. "A quite enjoyable display."

"Do not provoke me, Alarak." She warned.

"Why not?" His mental touch was starting to feel luscious.

The Matriarch looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Are you really proposing that...do you understand what you are implying?" She asked.

Alarak pulled her face closer to him until their crest touched, while his free hand gently caressed her nape.

"Yes." He answered honestly.

Vorazun felt her skin getting hotter from embarrassment, feeling completely lost with his actions. It had been a long time since the Matriarch had felt that kind of touch, or any intimate interaction at all. Deep inside, she knew she felt lonely and yearned for that. However, she was not sure if she could trust Alarak enough to have him as a partner. Her hands went to his chest; she was going to push him away. Then, she felt his mental barriers dissolving.

"Now I am exposed like you were. You may attack me if you want to." The Highlord stated. His red eyes looked straight into hers.  

"You could have hurt me in the watch tower, but chose not to. I won't attack you either." She said while trying to evade his gaze but he grasped her chin making her face him.

The Matriarch's hands lingered on his shoulders, unsure of how to proceed. Vorazun needed some reassurance that he would not turn against her when she exposes her mind. So, she begun to carefully touch his mind, exploring his feelings and thoughts. He promptly let her in.

Alarak remembered well when the last time he opened his mind to someone else was. At the battle, that he conquered his position as Highlord. However, this time it was different, Vorazun mental touch did not search for his plans or strength.

The Highlord closed his eyes while feeling her subtle, intimate and almost caring presence in his mind. He could feel she wanted to know what he felt about her. The male was not sure himself. Curiosity, desire, envy and... Respect?

Vorazun saw his face deepen in color while she saw the mess his feelings were. She dropped her defenses, showing him that he was not the only one in disarray. She rested her arms around his neck, embracing him fully. "What are we doing, Alarak?" She asked in a soft whisper while stroked her face against his neck. He closed his eyes, savoring the sensation.

"I blame this upon you. You taunted me first, Vorazun." He chuckled. "Now, I am eager to know your barbaric ways." Alarak removed his chest armor, exposing his fair skin to the cold of the room.

Noticing his discomfort, Vorazun pressed her body against his to warm him. The thin fabric of the Matriarch's clothes did not prevent him from feeling damp heat of her skin or the shape of her slim but strong body. However, Alarak felt that it was not enough, his hands went down to caress her thighs, tearing the cloth that was in his way. As soon as he felt her smooth and soft skin under his fingers, Vorazun's claws sunk into the skin of his back. He jolted a bit, startled.

"You still can leave if you want." She said with a smug look, her hand gently caressed his chin.

But there was no way he would. Nor his pride nor his lust would let him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just write?  
> Also, poor Artanis. He just wanted Vorazun to call him.  
> Maybe I will write a separate story for him.


	8. Rushed farewell

Alarak felt his muscles burning with exhaustion, like after a battle. And by what he felt in his skin, he probably looked like he just tried to wrestle barehanded a pack of bengalaas.

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Vorazun stood up elegantly. Without giving him a look, she stretched her arms and walked towards the bath.

The Highlord was quite ashamed of his stamina. How he could not even stand up when she was moving so swiftly? Not that he needed stamina, psionic were his primary choice of fight. And it was obvious she would have greater physical resistance, she was a Shadow Huntress.

Then, it hit him like a lightning. He just mated with a Nerazim. He, which mocked them for that countless times. And there he was, doing the same thing like some kind of primitive.

Alarak put his hands on his forehead. If that went to knowing of anyone on that planet, he would be object of ridicule for the rest of his days. The Highlord wondered if that was her goal all along. He tried to remember everything that could of when their minds were connected, but he did not recall any foul intentions towards him.

He knew he had to leave immediately. The Tal’darim sighed as he looked at the pieces of his armor scattered across the chamber floor.

Gathering all his strength, Alarak sat on the bed and appraised the thin scratches on his shoulders and back. He noticed that few of them would scar.

He asked himself if it was supposed to be like that. From what he heard, sex was a slow and gentle process. In which both protoss would expose their mind and body to the other. But what he experienced felt more like a fight, a chaotic mess of pleasure and control. Neither of them went totally vulnerable to the other.

He could still l feel the warmth of her skin under his grasp. Vorazun made him lose himself into her, just to bring him back to reality with a bit of pain. He never imagined that he would be in such situation, and it to be so satisfying, like the ecstasy one would feel during a battle. He felt so out of control and it felt insanely right.

He continued to brood over those memories unaware that a similar dilemma was occurring at the next room.

* * *

  
Vorazun was immersed in the warm water, trying to remember all that she felt and thought. She had to make sure his mind did not wander anywhere in her thought that she did not want him to.

The touch of his mind was, at the same time, almost aggressive and completely uncertain how to proceed. So, he waited for her actions to respond and savored every movement of her body. The Matriarch happily remembered how Alarak alternated between being rather docile and clutching her tightly as if she would flee at any moment.

Vorazun noticed he left some light bruises on her wrists and thighs. It did not bother her, they would disappear soon. The female left the stone bath and dressed with a lilac robe and veil.

Vorazun did not regret her decision nor felt ashamed. Despite the risks involved, she found it to be a fairly interesting and delightful experience. However, she knew it was better to be nothing more than that.

"I gave him enough time to leave. He must be gone by now." She thought while heading back to the chamber. Defying her expectations, the Highlord was still there.

Alarak used one of the black bedsheets over his shoulders and looked outside of the now open windows.

"You are still here." She said surprised.

"This is my world. I stay wherever I please." The Highlord answered without facing her.

"I am not questioning that." She stated while walking towards him.

Vorazun stopped by his side and contemplated the view with him. The city was empty and dark except for the faintly sounds and lights of the distant festival.

She noticed Alarak's glare upon her and turned to look at the male. Under the blanket, Alarak was using just a dark grey loincloth. Confused, she looked back to the room and saw his armor neatly organized, floating in one armoire of the room.

They silently faced other for some time, and both ended up deciding not to say anything. Vorazun sat on the bed, observing the Highlord that still faced the window with a distant look.

Alarak went to the dressing table, retrieving a small container of ointment. Then the Matriarch noticed what bothered the Highlord and went to him.

"I apologize, I should have been more cautious." Vorazun said while she touched his shoulder, lifting the blanket out of the way and exposing the scratched skin.

"Such insignificant scratches could not bother me." He commented while handing her the oiment.

"Some might scar." The Matriarch sounded concerned while applying the cold paste on his wounds.

"I could not care less about it." He sounded humorous while receiving the small container from her.

Vorazun felt an urge to pinch the wounds, but ignored it. She was relieved to see that he went back to his usual temper. The female sat down again on the bed.

"I took too much of your time. I believe the Highlord must have more important affairs to attend." 

"So are we going back to use our titles, Vorazun?" He provoked. "After you so eagerly demanded to be called by your name." He chuckled and laid lazily on the bed beside her.

"No, you may use my name. It's better than you mockingly using my title... just to annoy me." Vorazun narrowed her eyes, giving him a disapproving look.

Alarak put a hand on his chest. "I never have done such thing." He stated while feigning a resentful tone.

She gave him a faint irritated growl in response while laying on bed facing the opposite direction of him. Amused, the Highlord wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to his body. She faced him with a cocked brow.

"It's your fault for making this room so cold." He stated while covering them both with the blanket.

"I can change the temperature, if you want to." She provoked, making a motion as to leave, but he tightened the grasp of her.

"No. I already made myself comfortable now." He retorted.

Vorazun knew it was a lie, but she would let it slide for that night. She turned to his side and cuddled against his chest, sharing her warmth. She looked at the male beside her, his pure white skin was unscathed, except for the marks she made.

"Did you always doubted your people's beliefs? Your devotion to Amon?" She asked, her fingers slowly traced the pattern of the muscles of his chest.

"No. I was a fairful servant of the Dark God until just before I was made First Ascendant." Alarak answered, his eyes now searching for hers.

"Yet you did not mark his words on your skin." She commented, still not looking at him.

"I just am not very keen on self mutilation." He mocked while caressing the tips of her severed nerve chords.

"You sure can fit a taunt in every conversation." Vorazun stated a bit annoyed, finally answering his gaze.

"It's a habit among the Tal'darin. The higher you go on the Chain, the sharper your words become." The Highlord laughed softly. "However, I could say that it has always been second nature to me."

"Another of your talents?" The Matriarch calmy inquired.

"Precisely." He boasted.

Alarak's hands slowly enveloped hers. He brought them closer and inspected her painfully sharp claws. She let their fingers interlace. The Tal'darin noticed how her dark skin contrasted against his. Then, he noticed the bruises he left on her wrists.

"Is it always like that?" He asked earnestly. His fingers lingering on the marks.

The Matriarch took some time to discern what he really meant.

"No, at least not for me. Or that I ever heard of." She answered honestly. He freed her hand, placing it above his chest. Vorazun caressed his intact nerve chords that rested beside her hand. "It was never like this."

The Highlord faced the ceiling, trying to hide his grin. He could not tell why he was so satisfied with her answer. Alarak resisted the the urge to grasp her tightly again.

"We will confirm that tomorrow." He stated, while leaning his face against hers.

He did not see the concerned look Vorazun had when hearing that and happily drifted into sleep.

* * *

 Alarak woke up with his hands groping the mattress in search of his mate and finding nothing. He opened his eyes in a jolt and found himself alone in the chamber. Vorazun's armor and belongings were all gone. 

His datapad was on the bed, with a single rushed message from her.

"Alarak, I thank you for your hospitality. It is a shame, but I had to leave immediately back to Aiur. I will fulfill my part of the bargain, I hope you do yours. I will also trust your secrecy about last night."

He had almost forgotten about the bargain. It felt quite unimportant now. He could only thing he could think was what could be so important that she had to leave without notice. Or better:  _permission_.

"Maybe Artanis got worried and ordered her to go back. Or maybe... she just ran away. " the Highlord thought. 

Alarak believed he would be angry, but instead it felt quite thrilling. If she wanted to play that game. So be it. He will cross the sector to chase her down and have her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to our conclusion. It was so fun writing my first fanfic, it's almost sad that it's over.  
> I really hope other authors will pick this lovely ship.  
> I want to thank everyone who accompanied this story.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching a player in a gameplay saying that he liked the ship Alarak/Vorazun. I searched to see if that was a thing, but I found nothing. So I thought "why not make a fanfiction?I'll have fun and write in a foreign language". This is my first time writing something like this, please feel free to comment.


End file.
